


Super Best Friends Forever: She REALLY Warned Them

by a54321



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Sequel to my story,Super Best Friends Forever: She Tried to Warn Them.The SBFF decide to get a little payback.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Super Best Friends Forever: She REALLY Warned Them

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>    
>  Sequel to my story, _Super Best Friends Forever: She Tried to Warn Them._ The SBFF decide to get a little payback.   
>    
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.   
>    
> 

Donna Troy, AKA Wonder Girl.

Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl.

And Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl.

Three of Earth’s most well-known heroines, they made quite a team together and could accomplish many things. And at the moment, in Donna’s room, they were tending to one of the most urgent matters they’d ever encountered.

“Aaahhhooohhhh…” Their sore backsides. “Th-that’ssss the stuuuhhhffff…” Batgirl groaned and hissed out while setting her chafed and bare butt (which now sported a VERY red handprint on it) down on a bag of ice.

“Hyyghoghh, i-it duh-does-s-sss hel-lp…” Wonder Girl said, teeth chattering as she sat down on a bag of ice of her own in a chair across from Barbara. Unlike her redheaded friend though, who was only missing her bottoms, Donna sat completely naked, her arms crossed over her exposed chest while she squirmed in her seat as she let the ice sooth her bright red rear end. “Wh-why couldn’t y-you both-th listen when I sa-sai n-not to take the j-jet?”

“I wanted b-burrrritos-s-s-sss…” Barbara said weakly, shivering as she let the ice work its magic.

“And be-be-besides-s-sss…” Kara, sitting bottomless in her own seat with her big buns resting on some ice to sooth their own chafing, said, “I could ha-have taken her if n-not for that stupid la-lassoohhh…” She trailed off into a bit of a moan as she really ground her chafed butt into the ice bag.

“Of course…” Donna said, rolling her eyes.

Following a joyride with Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet, the Super Best Friends Forever as some (mainly Batgirl) called them had the misfortune of getting their butts busted by none other than the Amazon Princess/Champion herself. Batgirl and Supergirl’s attempts at resistance had only earned themselves more punishment.

Such an experience would teach most people NOT to repeat any of the mistakes that had led to such a humiliating and painful punishment buuut…

“I’m serious!” Supergirl was a bit too hotheaded to learn so easily. “Get that lasso out of her hands and she’s MINE.” 

The Maiden of Might’s confidence was evidently contagious because… “I… think I can get it away from her.” Batgirl said with only a small amount of hesitation.

“Yes!” Kara fist pumped. 

“No!” Donna said, uncovering her breasts (just as tan as the rest of her) and holding up her hands in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Girls, can we PLEASE avoid making things any worse.”

“How much worse can they get? We already got out butts busted.” Kara argued.

“And do you want it to happen again?” Donna countered. Sadly, that would be no match for Batgirl’s argument.

“Come on, Donna. Be a team player.” the redhead while pouting and making an irresistible pair of sad eyes.

After several seconds, Wonder Girl sighed. “Very well, I will not abandon you two, even if you are determined to march into disaster.”

“Yay!” Barbara exclaimed. “Now, let’s talk about how we’ll ambush Wondie.”

Kara grinned as she listened to her redheaded friend explain the plan while Donna just clenched up her buttocks, already fearing failure against her mentor…

-

Aboard the Justice League’s Watchtower the following morning, Diana Prince (AKA Wonder Woman) stepped into one of the teleporters to beam herself down to Themyscira. Closing her eyes as the Zeta-Beam made contact with her, the heroine felt her body changing from one location to another.

As expected, she opened her eyes to see that she was in her Invisible Jet’s hangar, which was Themyscira’s teleporter was. What she did expect, however, was the grappling hook that caught itself on her Lasso of Truth, which she kept hooked onto her waist, pulling the magical item off of her and towards a waiting Batgirl, who grabbed it her hands while shouting, “Got it!”

“What are you- OOF!” Diana’s question was cut off as she felt something, or rather someone, dive down on her from above, knocking her down on her stomach “Urgh… Donna?” she asked after craning her neck around and seeing her apprentice crouched down on her back.

“Please remember that I am sorry for this.” Donna said before grabbing onto the back of Wonder Woman’s blue, star-spangled panties with both hands and PULLING up as hard as her super strong arms could, mercilessly driving the spandex bottoms into Diana’s crack.

“AAGGHHOOOWWWWW!” Wonder Woman’s butt clenched up around the material as she felt her bottoms chafing her, her backside then being lifted up and her back arcing as Donna took a step back to raise the rear that she was wedgieing. 

Then, landing down on the ground from above just a few feet away from the two of the, Supergirl grinned viciously with her blue eyes turning red as she exclaimed, “My turn!” from those now-red eyes, the blonde heroine unleashed two red beams, one for each of Wonder Woman’s buttocks.

Cheeks exposed via wedgie, Diana’s butt had NO protection as Kara’s heat vision collided with it, quickly turning them red and HOT! “YEEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWW!” Diana screamed as her rump was roasted, her backside wiggling under the rays of intense heat as Donna pulled her bottoms tighter while keeping her pinned down. “STAAAAHHHHP!” she begged.

“What’s the matter, Wondie, can’t take the heat?” Supergirl asked mockingly while keeping up the attack.

Desperation growing, Wonder Woman powered through the pain and focused on grabbing Donna’s ankles, pulling them and making her slip. “Woah!”

The weight on her back lifted, Diana swiftly pulled herself up, grabbed Donna by her legs, and HURLED her at Supergirl, scoring a direct hit on the blonde and sending both girls to the ground.

“Uhoh…” Fortunately for them, Batgirl had planned for this. Stolen Lasso of Truth ready, she flung it out to trap the older heroine and command her to stand down. Unfortunately, Diana was quick, sidestepping it, grabbing, and given her end a few twirls to loosely wrap it around Batgirl. “Uhoh agaAAIIN!” the redhead shrieked as Diana pulled o the rope and swung Batgirl into Supergirl and Wonder Girl, knocking them both over just as they were getting up.

“Ooowww…” the three teens groaned.

While they were dazed, Wonder Woman quickly got to work tying her lasso around each of their wrists before they could get back up, rendering them helpless while muttering, “You girls are in SO much trouble.”

-

Diana delighted in dealing out her punishment for the three girls.

**THWACK!**

“GYOWWW!” three voices cried out.

First, the older heroine forced the three girls to strip down to their panties, leaving Kara in her blue panties baring the Kryptonian symbol for hope on her butt, Donna in her red and gold panties, and Barbara in just a pair of pink panties decorated with little bat prints.

**THWACK! THWACK!**

“GYAHOWIIEEE, NYYGHH!”

Following that, she’d forced them to inflict atomic wedgies on each other, a process that left them squealing.  
**  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AAAAGGGHHHOOOOOOWWIIIEEEEEEE!” 

And that then led into the present, with all three teens down on their hands and knees while Wonder Woman, with the aid of a VERY long iron paddle, spanked all three of their bottoms simultaneously. They would all squeal in unison as each strike set their bottoms on fire.

“PLEEEEASSSSE!” Donna begged.

“MERCYYYYY!” Kara pleaded while Barbara just sobbed, her far more fragile buttocks being much more easily set ablaze by the spanks.

“We are only at 33, girls.” Diana said, adjusting her star-spangled bottoms and the large icepack tucked into the back of them while admiring the wedgied red butts before her before delivering another **THWACK!**

“YAAAAHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!” the girls shrieked, bright red booties all clenched tightly and wiggling in agony.

“Let’s try and get up to a hundred, and then we’ll talk.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml801541813']=[] 


End file.
